Reality
by Gregg Kygrykhon
Summary: Kembalinya Senna ke kehidupan Ichigo membawa kebahagiaan - yang terlalu bagus untuk menjadi nyata... Fanfic untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival.


Saya ingin menyampaikan 2 hal kepada pembaca sebelum membaca fanfiction saya.

1. Saya tidak memiliki Bleach, Bleach The Movie, maupun karakter yang ada di fanfiction ini.

2. Maaf karena fanfiction saya cacat bukan buatan. Silahkan sediakan kantung muntah sebelum membaca.

* * *

><p>Hari itu adalah hari sabtu, tiga hari setelah pemuda berambut oranye itu menyatakan cintanya kepada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya dan memberinya kekuatan. Pemuda itu masih tertidur pulas, sepertinya memimpikan sesuatu yang menyedihkan, sampai ia terbangun oleh suara adik perempuannya.<p>

"Ichi-nii, cepat bangun! Hari ini kita akan pindah rumah!"

Dengan lenguhan seorang berandalan, ia bangun dari tidurnya, dan dengan mata setengah terbuka ia membuka lemarinya yang sangat berantakan. Ia memutuskan untuk merapikan semua bajunya sebelum ia membersihkan diri. Masih mengantuk, ia menjatuhkan semua isi lemarinya ke atas lantai, berencana untuk menyusunnya sesuai warna. Saat ia merapikan bajunya, ia menemukan seutas pita merah.

Matanya terbuka lebar. Ia teringat kepada pemilik pita merah tersebut, seseorang yang seharusnya ia lindungi. Semua kenangan tentangnya, saat – saat yang dilalui bersama, semua kembali kepada pemuda itu. Ia merasa tidak berguna – telah banyak yang ia berusaha untuk lakukan demi menyelamatkannya, namun pada akhirnya pemilik pita itulah yang menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia berusaha menggapai pita tersebut.

"Senna."

Ia menggenggam erat pita tersebut. Benar juga, pikirnya. Mengapa ia bisa melupakan Senna? Ia mengenang saat terakhirnya bersama pemilik pita merah tersebut, dan ia menyesal. Namun, sekarang ia tak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia merasa air mata akan segera keluar dari matanya, namun sebagai laki – laki ia dapat mencegah dirinya sendiri sebelum ia menangis. Ia membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo melihat kebelakang. Ia menemukan seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu, berdiri dibelakanganya, dengan tangan dibelakang punggungnya. Matanya tertutup dan mulutnya tersenyum. Wajahnya bagi Ichigo sangat menawan, dan dengan senyumnya yang damai, ia tidak bisa berpaling. Namun senyum yang ia lihat mulai meleleh, dan mata Senna mulai terbuka, mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang indah, namun tragis.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku mati?"

Teriakkan Senna menusukkan teror ke tulang belakang Ichigo. Kaget, ia melompat ke belakang, dan saat ia melihat ke tempat Senna, ia sudah tidak ada disana. Ichigo menjatuhkan diri ke lantai, memikirkan apa yang telah dilihatnya. Apakah itu hantu? Atau hanya imajnasi? Apapun yang telah dilihatnya, Ichigo mengetahui satu hal yang benar darinya. Ia tak seharusnya membiarkan Senna meninggal. Ia menangis.

...

...

"Ichigo.."

Rukia memanggil dari belakang Ichigo yang sedang menunggu. Sebagai pasangan muda, tentulah mereka ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka di malam minggu. Lagipula, Rukia merasa lelah dengan pekerjaan sebagai Shinigami yang melelahkan namun tidak menantang. Yah, sebagai seorang wanita ia juga memiliki batas – batas, dan sering kali ia menginginkan hubungan spesial dengan seseorang.

"Ah, kamu datang juga.."

Ichigo berbalik dan melihat Rukia, yang saat itu sedang memakai baju lengan panjang dan rok ungu. Meskipun bukan pakaian istimewa, di mata Ichigo ia sangat cantik saat memakainya. Tentu saja, ia selalu cantik begi Ichigo. Kalau tidak cantik, Ichigo tidak akan tertarik, kan?

"Kamu pikir aku tak akan datang?"

"Habis, sudah telat satu setengah jam kamu baru datang.."

"Iya, deh. Padahal aku hanya ingin tahu sesabar apa kamu, apakah kamu bisa menunggu lama untukku atau tidak."

"Kamu masih ragu?" tanyanya kepada gadis tersebut seraya menatap matanya. Wajah gadis itu memerah.

Rukia dengan wajah malu berkata, "Bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Ya, sudah.. Mau kemana sekarang?"

Kedua remaja tersebut menikmati malam minggu mereka di bawah sinar rembulan yang menenangkan. Mereka berjalan di China Town dengan cahayanya yang indah, cocok untuk pasangan baru. Mereka berdua berbicara satu sama lain dengan senyum, dan kelihatannya mereka berdua sangat menikmati kencan mereka. Namun saat mereka melewati sebuah jembatan, Ichigo berhenti.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Begitu ia menyadari sungai apa yang mengalir dibawah mereka, ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo. Sungai ini adalah tempat dimana Ichigo berpisah dengan Senna, dan saat itu mungkin merupakan saat yang paling menyakitkan baginya. Ia merasa kasihan akan apa yang telah Senna alami, namun Rukia menganggapnya sebagai.. rival. Ia tahu hanya Senna yang dapat membuat Ichigo berpaling darinya.

"Kamu.. masih memikirkannya?" Rukia bertanya dengan khawatir.

Ichigo mengangguk.

Rukia memegang salah satu tangan Ichigo dan berkata, "Tapi ia sudah.."

"Aku tahu.." Ichigo menyela.

"Lalu, mengapa kamu masih memikirkannya?"

"Bukankah kamu juga memikirkannya?"

"Aku hanya khawatir.." Rukia melompat ke hadapan Ichigo, "kalau ia dapat membuatmu berpaling."

"Tidak, Rukia." Ichigo meyakinkan Rukia yang sepertinya akan menangis, memeluknya erat. Tangannya yang dari tadi ia masukan kedalam kantung celananya dikeluarkan, masih menggenggam pita merah dari Senna. Ia tahu, ia harus menenangkan Rukia, karena kekhawatiran Rukia juga datan darinya. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat gadis itu lagi.

"Jadi, kamu tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Senna.

"S-Senna.." ucap Ichigo terbata-bata, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, meninggalkan Rukia yang bertanya – tanya.

"Apakah itu sebabnya kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Senna dengan suara yang tajam. Lagi – lagi, Ichigo merasakan teror yang menusuk tulang belakangnya itu. Ia berkeringat dingin, beranggapan bahwa yang didepannya ialah hantu Senna. Saat Ichigo berkedip, Senna menghilang.

"Ichigo!" Teriakkan Rukia menyadarkan Ichigo. Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan khawatir, apalagi pada saat ia melihat pita merah yang digenggam Ichigo. Ichigo yang masih berkeringat dingin karena melihat Senna, menyembunyikan pita merahnya, mengetahui hubungannya dengan Rukia terancam apabila ia melihat pita itu. Namun sepertinya sudah terlambat – Rukia dengan mata yang berair menatap tajam matanya.

"Jadi kamu masih mencintainya?" tanya Rukia dengan nada sedih. Ichigo tidak dapat melakukan apa – apa kecuali menelan ludah.

"Tapi dia sudah mati, Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak sembari mengalirkan air mata.

"Aku melihatnya.." dua kata tersebut menghentikan tangisan Rukia.

"Maksudmu, Senna?" gadis itu bertanya dalam kebingungan. Ichigo mengangguk sembari menunjukan pita merah tersebut. Pada saat Ichigo mengeluarkan pita merah dari Senna, gadis berambut ungu tersebut muncul disampingnya. Ichigo berusaha memberitahu Rukia bahwa Senna ada disampingnya, namun sepertinya ia tidak mengerti. Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti."

Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Kamu masih memikirkannya, kamu masih mencintainya sampai – sampai kamu berhalusinasi."

_Aku tidak berhalusinasi_, teriak Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, kupikir akan lebih baik bagi kita berdua untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan ini." Rukia menunduk dan pergi dari Ichigo. Ichigo tidak dapat berkutik. Senna, masih berdiri di samping Ichigo, menghela napas. Kali ini Senna tidak memiliki mata yang bersinar – hanya mata ambernya yang ia miliki sewaktu ia masih hidup. Ichigo menoleh kearahnya, dan ia tersenyum.

"Kelihatannya kamu sendirian?" Ucap Senna dengan senyuman.

Ichigo berjalan menjauh dari jembatan itu, dan Senna mengikutinya. Mereka mulai berbincang – bincang, dan sepertinya Ichigo merasa lebih baik. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia mencintai Senna. Sangat. Namun kenyataan memaksanya untuk mengubur dalam – dalam cinta itu. Sekarang setelah ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang ia cintai, ia merasa bahagia. Mereka berjalan kembali ke China Town seperti pasangan yang saling mencintai. Ichigo tidak peduli pendapat orang lain ketika ia berbicara dengan Senna.

_Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini, hidup di dalam halusinasiku,_ pikir Ichigo.

...

...

"Pagi, Ichigo."

Senna menepuk pundak pemuda yang masih tidur itu. Ichigo membuka matanya sedikit, dan ia tidak melihat cahaya matahari yang biasanya menembus jendelanya tiap pagi. Saat itu matahari memang belum bercahaya, namun hari itu Ichigo harus bangun lebih pagi karena ada pesta dansa tahunan di sekolah. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak menyukai acara itu, namun karena paksaan gurunya, ia menjadi salah satu komite acara tersebut.

"Senin, ya?"

Ichigo bangun dari tidurnya, dan ia melihat ke arah Senna yang masih tersenyum. Sudah dua hari sejak Senna kembali padanya, dan kali ini, ia harap Senna tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa kemunculan Senna terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata, dan kejadian ini mungkin akan membawa bencana baginya, namun akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk menikmati masa – masa mereka bersama terlebih dahulu.

Dengan mata masih mengantuk, Ichigo berdiri dan menyiapkan apa yang diperlukan untuk pesta dansa nanti. Di pikiran Ichigo hanya ada gurunya yang tidak berakal sehat – pesta dansa akan diadakan malam hari namun dipersiapkan dari pagi buta. Sebelumnya, Ichigo akan berdansa dengan Rukia, namun setelah apa yang terjadi, tidak mungkin mereka dapat berdansa. Senna menatap Ichigo dengan curiga seakan ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo. Tidak, dia memang tahu.

"Cepatlah bersiap – siap."

Senna bergumam dengan kecewa, dan dengan ucapannya itu dia menghilang. Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas, mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia cintai bukanlah mahluk yang benar – benar nyata. Ia tidak yakina apakah Senna yang sekarang adalah hantu atau halusinasi. Yang penting bagi Ichigo adalah bahwa Senna ada dan selalu ada disampingnya.

Singkat cerita, pesta dansa tahunan di sekolah Ichigo akan segera dimulai. Ichigo dengan pakaian formal hanya berdiri di ujung ruangan, menanti acara yang ditunggu – tunggu banyak murid dari sekolahnya. Ia hanya sendirian – Senna belum menampakkan dirinya dan Rukia tidak akan datang. Tentu saja ia tak datang, kecuali ia mendapatkan pasangan baru dan berdansa bersama pasang barunya tersebut.

Pasangan demi pasangan datang ke ruangan dansa, dan setelah beberapa saat, dansa dimulai. Ichigo mengamati jalannya pesta danse tersebut, dan melihat pasangan – pasangan muda sedang menikmati pesta dansa tersebut. Ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan pesta dansa tersebut, namun ia terkejut setelah ia melihat seseorang dengan gaun putih yang menawan, berdansa dengan anggunnya. Ia tidak melihat siapa yang berdansa dengannya – yang ia perhatikan hanyalah orang itu berputar di ruangan dansa dengan elegan. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dan saking terkejutnya ia tidak dapa berbuat apa – apa kecuali memandangi ia dan pasangannya berdansa.

_Tidak salah lagi, itu Rukia,_ pikir Ichigo.

Ia tidak menyangka Rukia bisa datang ke pesta dansa ini. Entah siapa yang berdansa dengannya, Ichigo tidak peduli. Melihat Rukia berdansa dengan suka cita, Ichigo melihat kebawah, bertanya – tanya apakah ia akan merasakan indahnya berdansa. Memang, berdansa itu sesuatu yang cukup.. tua. Namun Ichigo ingin mengetahui bagaimana untuk berdansa, menikmati aliran musik dengan orang yang kita cintai.

"Umh, Ichigo..."

Ichigo terbangun dari khayalannya untuk melihat khayalannya yang lain. Disampingnya, Senna muncul dengan gaun dansa yang menawan. Belum pernah Ichigo melihat Senna dengan pakaian tersebut, tetapi ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ichigo menawarkan tangan kanannya kepada Senna, dan Senna dengan tersipu – sipu menerima ajakan Ichigo. Merekapun berdansa.

Dengan bergantinya musik dansa yang diputar, merekapun berjalan ke tengah – tengah pesta dansa dan mulai berdansa. Murid lainnya mulai memperhatikan Ichigo, namun entah mengapa mereka tidak dapat melihat siapa yang berdansa bersamanya. Hanya Rukia yang dapat melihat siapa yang berdansa bersama Ichigo, dan ia tidak dapat mempercayai matanya sendiri. Ichigo dan Senna melihat mata satu sama lain dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan kiri Senna seakan ia tidak mau kehilangannya.

Rukia sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dan dengan air mata mengalir ia berlari keluar dari pesta dansa tersebut, dengan pasangannya mengikutinya. Ichigo, menyadari bahwa Rukia telah melarikan diri, spontan melihat kearah pintu. Namun saat ia memperhatikan Rukia, ia terdorong kedepan dan hampir terjatuh. Ia berbalik dan melihat Senna tembus pandang. Ichigo mencoba menyentuh pipi lembutnya, namun Senna seperti tidak ada disana.

Ichigo spontan lari keluar pesta dansa tersebut, menyadari bahwa ia jatuh terlalu dalam kedalam halusinasinya sendiri. Senna mengejar dibelakangnya, sedih karena ia kehabisa kekuatan untuk memanifestasikan dirinya di dunia nyata. Ia memang tak seharusnya bisa disentuh, karena Senna tahu bahwa ia tidak berada di dunia yang sama dengan Ichigo. Tapi apa daya, ia terlalu mencintai pria itu. Ia keluar dari ruangan dansa dan berlari mengikuti Ichigo di bawah sinar rembulan.

Ichigo menemukan Rukia dengan pasangannya duduk di bangku taman. Pasangannya berusaha untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik, namun Rukia terus saja menangis. Ichigo memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu mereka dan hanya mengamati apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ichigo mendengar pasangan Rukia beberapa kali berkata "tidak apa-apa", namun semakin ia berkata demikian, semakin sedih hati Rukia.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa ia benar – benar kembali pada Senna!" Tangis Rukia.

_Yah, memang sulit dipercaya bahwa ia telah kembali,_ pikir Ichigo.

"Tapi, aku mencintainya!" Rukia kembali menitikan air mata.

Ichigo membatu, tidak percaya bahwa cinta Rukia sedalam itu.

"Aku telah memberikan semua yang aku punya.."

Ichigo tahu apa yang baru saja dikatakannya itu benar.

"Lalu mengapa ia lebih memilih dia yang tidak nyata!"

_Tidak nyata!_

Ichigo menunduk saat kenyatan itu menimpanya. Sampai sekarang, Ichigo tidak tahu apakah Senna itu hanya halusinasinya, atau memang benar – benar kembali sebagai hantu yang tidak menerima kematiannya. Ia menggenggam pita merah yang selalu ia bawa agar dapat bertemu dengan Senna, dan pemilik pita itu muncul di belakangnya.

"Senna, apakah kamu nyata?"

"Ichigo.."

"Rukia menangis karena keberadaanmu.."

Senna tidak dapat menjawab.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya kalau kamu ternyata tidak nyata.."

Keheningan berkuasa disekitar mereka, sebelum akhirnya Senna berbalik.

"Maaf, Ichigo.."

Angin malam yang menusuk berhembus diatara mereka, pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah. Ichigo benar – benar marah, kepada Senna yang telah menyakitinya dan Rukia, dan kepada dirinya sendiri, yang dibutakan cinta yang telah lama hilang dari muka bumi ini. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menunjukan kemarahannya, dan menahan luapan kebencian di dalam hatinya, walau perih.

"Jadi, kamu tidak nyata?"

Ichigo menangis, namun Senna tidak dapat berkata apa – apa. Ichigo sadar ia telah berbuat bodoh – ia percaya dan tenggelam kedalam cinta yang tidak nyata. Apabila ia terus terperangkap dalam bayangan masa lalu, ia tidak akan bisa hidup di dunia nyata, hanya dalam halusinasinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegilaan yang telah meliputi pikirannya – ia merobek pita merah itu.

Senna tersenyum saat ia tahu keberadaanya akan berakhir. Perlahan – lahan, tubuh Senna mulai menjadi pasir dan hilang ditiup angin malam. Ia baru menyadari bahwa keberadaannya adalah suatu kesalahan, dan kesalahan itu telah menghancurkan hati dua pemuda yang saling mencintai. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa wanita itu dapat menjaga perasaan Ichigo.

_Selamat tinggal, cintaku..._


End file.
